Days at SGMW  Teddy and Henry
by rainbow-waffles123
Summary: its about teddys days at the hospital and sometime home alot of things happen   its my first might not be real good hope you like it reviews would be wonderful :
1. Chapter 1

Day 1

Teddy was slowly walking the hallways of Seattle Grace and She decided

that she was quite hungry. So she started to make her way to the

vending machine And her pager started beeping out of control. So Teddy

didn't get her food and she ran to the ER. My pager would just not quit

beeping and it was giving me a head ache. Teddy really didn't a head

ache She was already feeling dizzy and nauseous. When Teddy got to ER

things didn't get much better because It was Henry. His Islet Cell

Device had failed and he was in glycemic sock.

After about an hour he stopped shaking and Lexie, April, Owen, Bailey and

Teddy were waiting for him to came to. When he does, He ask where Teddy was

and she said to him " Henry I'm right here but you have surgery here in a few

minutes to replace your device." Henry grabbed Teddy's hand and he said

" Teddy I love you and I want you to stay with me and be here for me."

Teddy sit down on Henry bed and kissed him and said " i love you too

and i will be here." Right after Henry went in to surgery, Teddy got

paged and ran outside.

Webber, Meredith, Yang, and a few other were

standing there waiting for the mass trauma to get there. Teddy went

over to Yang and ask what was going on and Cristina said " It

was a plane crash, its going be big." Teddy then looked at Yang with a

real worried face and said " Cristina do you think i will be needed

a lot." Yang looked at Teddy real confused and ask " Teddy you love

cases like this, what's with you today." Teddy stood there for a few

minutes thinking of something to say, then she started to tear up. She

walked in the hospital not wanting people to see her cry. Teddy knew

either they would send someone to check on her, but she went to the

first place they'd look anyway. When she got up to Henrys room he was

there was wake but there. " he must have just came out" she said to

herself as she laid down beside him. Teddy put her arms around Henry

and kissed his cheek knowing she had the most amazing husband in the

world. When Arizona found Teddy, she was asleep with her head over on

Henry.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2

Teddy woke up the next morning they were home and she was so sick to

her stomach. She looked over at Henry and he was awake and already

looking at her. She got up and ran to the bathroom and when she got

done in there she got ready and Henry said " you leaving where are you

going." Teddy went over to where he was and kissed him and said " to

work honey, I love you." When Teddy got to work she was in the OR with

Yang doing an aorta repair. Teddy then said " I have had the worst

morning ever I have and still am dizzy and sick to my stomach and I

didn't sleep much last night because I was worried about Henry." Teddy

was starting to feel out of energy and really dizzy but the surgery

was almost over. She then got another page, Teddy told Yang to take

over and went to OR 2, to help Dr. Avery. When she got there she did a

valve repair and then went to lunch. She sit with Arizona and then

Arizona said " Can you help me after lunch and why aren't you eating."

Teddy looked down at the lunch that Henry had packed for her and then

said " Yeah I guess I can and can't eat or I will get sick to my

stomach again." During the newborns Hypoplastic left heart repair she

started feeling really dizzy and she didn't want to mess up at this but

before you even know she passed out and hit the floor. Arizona looked

at the scrub nurse and said " page Yang, Hunt, and Shephard." Yang

was first to get there and when the others got there help Arizona

figure out what to do. When Teddy woke up she was in a room and

getting tests run and Said to Yang "What's going on, what happened."

Yang looked at Teddy and started to say what had happened but then

Henry came through the door and Sit down beside her and grabbed her hand. Henry then said " Teddy

darling I love you and it scared me when they told me about this." He

then squeezed her hand and leaned over and they kissed passionately and

Henry told Cristina to carry on. Cristina started to talk again but

Arizona walked. Arizona then said " no head problems or trauma but"

Arizona then walked over to Teddy and started to whisper. Henry wasn't

liking the whispering and Teddy leaned over and put her arms around

him and whispered " we are having a baby honey."


	3. Chapter 3

Teddy got up feeling sick again and then went to the kitchen to cook

Henry some breakfast. She was off but still had to go to the hospital.

Henry walked through to the kitchen and said " good morning beautiful,

how's the little one" as he looked at the little belly Teddy was

getting. Teddy Turned around to hug him but didn't want to squeeze him

real hard because she thought he might still be sore. After they ate

they got ready and left to go to the hospital. Henry had an

appointment with Bailey for follow up and Teddy had her first

ultrasound. Teddy really didn't want to wait nine months to have her

baby. Her and Henry wanted this baby so bad. They walked into the

Seattle Grace Hospital and found Bailey so Henry could get a follow up

and his Stitches out. Teddy was excited for her first ultrasound but

hoped that their baby didn't have Von Hippel-Landau disease like Henry.

Even though Arizona had told her that a genetic disease was unlikely but

Teddy still worried. Henry was holding Teddy's hand when Arizona

walked in. "This will be a little cold" Arizona warned when she

started. Teddy and Henry was ready to see their baby and watched the

screen closely. That evening when they got home they were watching

"The Notebook" and Teddy had her head over on him while he ran his

fingers through her hair.

*NEXT DAY*

Teddy had to work and so she got up she kissed Henry and left. Teddy

got to work and went to the locker room to put on her scrubs. Her

scrubs didn't fit and had to ask for a bigger top because of the baby.

Teddy went with Callie to the cafeteria to get coffee. Teddy started

feeling really bad and her back started hurting but she didn't tell

anyone thinking it would go away. Teddy knew that she had a surgery

with Yang shortly so she drunk her coffee and went on the OR. Her

stomach was kind of hurting too and she started to get really worried

that it might be something to do with the baby. Teddy scrubbed in to

help Cristina, half way through the surgery Teddy looked at the floor

and a puddle of blood. This blood had not came from the patient and

Teddy said "Cristina I need to go see Arizona." Cristina looked up

from what she was doing and looked at Teddy like she was crazy and

said "You want to leave in the middle of a surgery." Teddy laid her

tools down and seen that her scrubs are soaked in blood and it was

still running down her leg. When she found Arizona Teddy looked like

she had been in a horror movie, her scrubs were covered in blood and

they were dripping. Arizona looked at her and said "On come on to my

office I think your having a miscarriage."


	4. Chapter 4

Teddy laid there as Arizona did a ultrasound hoping she hadn't lost they baby. Teddy and Henry really wanted this baby, Henry already loved it with all his heart. Arizona kept working to figure out what is wrong and starting asking Teddy questions "have you drunk anything alcoholic since you've been pregnant? Have you got really upset or stressed lately?" Then Arizona said "if it is neither of those then it had to be a genetic reason" as she started to do some blood tests. Teddy looked up at her best friend and said "so you think Henry might of caused this." Arizona looked at her and said " I am not saying that something like this could have happened with anyone." Teddy crossed fingers as she laid there waiting for her blood results hoping that this was just a threatened miscarriage. She looked down at her growing belly and knew next week she would be in her 2nd trimester. When Arizona came back she said "You did just have a threatened miscarriage but that means that a miscarriage could be easily happen. So I need you to go home and take it easy, lots of rest and don't be up moving around. Stay in bed for the next few days because if you stay here and work then you will probably lose this baby." Teddy got up and walked to the locker room to get out of bloody scrubs. She called Henry and it went straight to voicemail. Teddy got her stuff and told Owen that she was going to be off for a week or so because of the baby. Teddy stopped by The grocery store to get pickles and Starbucks to get about four iced caramel macchiato on the way home. Teddy figured Henry was asleep at home and didn't hear the phone but when she got home he wasn't there.

Teddy put her pickles and coffee in the fridge and put the pajamas on, laid down in bed. While laying she tried to call Henry again but it goes straight to voicemail, which worried her. Then Arizona started testing her

*text*

Arizona - heyy best friend what r u doing hope its resting :)

Teddy - heyy and yes its resting but starting to get worried.

Arizona - glad ur resting but y u worried

Teddy - i have no idea where henry is

Arizona - well i have no idea where he is

*real life*

Teddy laid there rubbing her belly something Henry would be doing if was there. She tried calling him a few more times and then went to sleep watching some movie. Teddy dreamed of Henry and the baby and she woke up in arms of the most wonderful man. She put her arms around him and says "Where have you been, I have been so worried I have called and called." Henry kissed his wife on the forehead and said "Sorry sweetie I went to the store then to the hospital because Bailey called me in." Teddy looked at her husband with a weird look and said "is there something wrong why did she call you in?" Henry smiled at his wife and slightly squeezed her then said "nothings wrong and she just wanted to do some blood tests and scans to check for tumors. And baby I am sorry you called my phone died." Teddy looked at Henry with a disappointed look "You have a car charger that's what its for. Did you get your results back." Teddy said hatefully, Henry got up and walked out of the room. He didn't like when his wife was hateful with him. After awhile Teddy got up and went to find her husband. Henry was asleep on the couch she went over to him and started rubbing her fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead. Teddy seen a paper sticking out of his pocket, she got it and started reading it said that Henry was perfectly healthy at the time and that Bailey really wanted to get him in the Von Hippel-Lindau diaese Clinical trail.


	5. Chapter 5

*sorry guys not a very exciting but the next will be more exciting and you find out the babys name in this chapter :)*

Teddy was estatic about this news and she knew that this trail would be great for Henry. For someone to tell her that Henry was heathly at the time because it really worried her that he wouldn't be here for the baby and she sure did need him. Teddy layed the paper on down on the table and woke her husband. Henry woke up and took his wifes hand and said "I love you Theodora Burton." Teddy smiled at him and no one besides Henry called her that, to everyone else she was still Teddy Altman. Teddy said to him "Henry I love you too, you mean the world to me baby. Sorry for being so hateful with you earlier. I read the paper from the doctor and you know I like going to your appointments sweetie." Teddy kissed her husband and he said "Its ok I forgive you, and you read that. So if Bailey can just get me in and I didnt have any tumors baby. Teddy I got one of the nurse's to page you did you not have your pager darling." Teddy smiled at the thought of henry not having any tumors and she squeezed his hand. She didn't really want to tell him about her threatened miscarriage but henry was waiting for an answer so she said "Henry I didnt have my pager because I thought we were going to lose the baby. I started bleeding really bad, I soaked my scrubs and I found Arizona. She said that I need lots of rest because it was threatened miscarriage and if I dont rest I will have a real one. So honey I took off all week, So I will be home all week with you and we can have our time alone." Henry was happy the baby was fine but quite concerned about Teddy, he knew that he loved the baby so much and he wanted it but he didnt nothing to hurt Teddy. Teddy was the love of his life, and his life saver, he loved her so much. Henry sit up and kissed his wife passionantly and said "Baby go lay down and I'll be in there in a minute. We can turn on a movie and I will pop some popcorn and we can talk about Med school and baby stuff. Please baby I love you." Teddy put her arms around him and said "ok I will pick out a movie and be waiting for you in the bedroom. I love you too Henry and I thought you had forgot about this Med school idea, I like having you home." Teddy walked off into to the bedroom and knew Henry wanted to watch Dear John but she wasn't sure how that would go over. She put the movie in and go in bed, she picked up her phone that she had left in bedroom noticing she had two missed calls and 2 voicemails. The calls were from Arizona and her mom, Teddy got really worried that Arizona left a message knowing it could be about the baby. She listened to the messages the first was said "Teddy, this is Arizona I need you to call me." The second was "Hey baby, its mom call me when you can." Teddy knew that Arizona's was probably more important and she called her.

*phone call with Arizona*

-Teddy: Hey what did you need, is the baby alright.

-Arizona: Hey yes its fine I have good news to tell you.

-Teddy: Ok tell me!

-Arizona: The baby it doesn't have Von-Hippel lindau disease.

-Teddy: Oh Arizona that's great its more than great, well I will talk to you later and thanks for the news.

*real life*

Teddy hung up the phone and waited for Henry so she could tell him. Henry came in there and layed down beside his wife with a bowl of popcorn. Teddy looked at him and said "Arizona called said that the baby doesn't have your disease." All Henry could is smile one of his fears about having a baby was over. He kissed Teddy and said "Thats wonderful and I am so happy our baby doesn't have what I do." Teddy looked at him and said "I know and I will start the movie after I call my mom back. I know you wanted to watch this right?" He knew this movie was about a guy who goes to war and he didn't want Teddy to have a PTSD attack. He smiled and answer her "ok go ahead and yes I wanted to watch it but I don't want you to have an attack on me." By the time Henry answered she was on the phone. Teddy was waiting for her mom to answer and when she did she said

*phone call with Teddy's Mom*

-mom: Hello, who is this.

-Teddy: Mom its me Teddy you called me. What did you want?

-mom: Oh hey baby, all I needed was to ask you if you and your husband wanted to come down I haven't met him or seen you in forever.

-Teddy: ok mom, I have some time off right now and we will. I love you.

-mom: love you too bye sweetie.

*real life*

Teddy got off the phone and henry said what he was going to earlier and put his arms around her. Teddy said "Yes Baby I think I will be fine and my mom wants us to come down so she can meet you" and Teddy started the movie and layed her head on Henry's chest. Henry kissed her head then said "Baby I don't mind one bit to go to your parents house." Teddy had been really emotional lately and knew the gun noises might set her off but she hoped not. Teddy laid there on the bed in Henry's arms as he rubbed her belly and watched the movie. The movie was pretty good until The guy went to war and got shot, it made Teddy freak out she started having a Ptsd attack and she was crying and shaking. Henry turned off the TV and pulled her really close to him and started saying "Baby your fine. Your right here with me and everything is ok." Henry kept repeating himself and Teddy was still doing really bad and she said "Owen thank you." Henry didn't pay much attention to it but he was really worried that she might have miscarriage or might get the baby stressed. Henry said "Teddy baby its Henry calm down sweetheart." Teddy stopped crying and cuddled up againist Her Husband, she was still pretty shook up but ok and said "Henry honey I am so sorry for calling you Owen and will you change the movie?" After he changed the movie and laid back down and said as her he rubbed her belly "What do you want to name the the baby?" Teddy smiled at the thought of her being a parent and a mom. She hoped she would be a good mom, she knew Henry would be a great dad. Only thing that really scared her was that between work and Henry's health that this baby was going to grow up in daycare or at the hospital. Henry pulled Teddy real close to him and " so you got any ideas and your are so beautiful Baby. I love you and this baby will be spoiled and have some pretty good parents" Henry smiled and kissed her. Teddy thought about baby names and telling her husband ones she liked while rubbing her finger up and down his stomach. Henry looked at his wife and says "why are you rubbing my stomach." Teddy smiled and said "because I want to honey, and I narrowed the girl names down to Sophie, Lexie and Ellie. What boy names you got?" Henry said "i like all of those and mine would be Dakota and Eli." Henry walked to the kitchen and got him and Teddy a drink,when he got back Teddy said "thank you honey,and I figured out Lexie and Eli." Henry comes over where Teddy was a kisses her then says " Those a wonderful names daring." Henry layed beside her and hug her close and whispered "I want to go to Med school and you have to be my study buddy." Teddy looked at him with a unaproving face and said "We are gonna have a baby and can we handle the baby, my job, school and your health?" Henry's smiled faded and he looked at his wife and said "Teddy sweetheart we will be fine. I hope to get on that trial and I will help with our baby. I mean it won't be to bad baby I might need some help studying but we would be fine and great parents." Teddy didn't want Henry going to Med school and she was happy with things the way they are. Teddy said to him with a serious face "I am happy with everything right now and Med school is long and hard, it will take alot on your time and with the baby it would be hard." Henry didn't know what to say he wanted to but it seemed to make his wife mad. He said "Teddy, I know that but listen if I have to study I can hold baby and care of while you give out or something." Teddy was kinda getting upset she didn't want this "Henry I don't want this for us." Teddy said hatefully and Henry got up off the bed and said "fine I won't go to Med school" As he walked out of the room. Teddy layed there on the bed knowing he was mad and she heard the front door slam. She had no idea where he was going but hoped he came back soon and that tomorrow they needed to pack to go see her mom. Teddy got up and walked into the Kitchen, got some of the mango salsa Henry had made her the other night. Before she went and layed back down, she looked outside and The car wasn't gone. Teddy wondered where he had went and why he was walking as she layed down and turned on they Tv. When all the mango salsa was gone she rolled over on her side and went to sleep. She had been asleep for an hour or so when her nap was interupted with a phone call. It was the Hospital, she had no clue what they would want. Teddy listened to what owen was saying and...

Cliffhanger sorry :) review please and I will try to update soon! Don't you guys want to know what happens :)


	6. Chapter 6

*sorry for such a short entry but next will be better me and fluffy little pony combine on the next chapter*

The words that she heard Owen say broke her heart into a million pieces and she said "is he ok? I will be right there." Owen says "ok and yes Teddy he is fine." she hangs up the phone, grabs the keys and leaves the house in her pajamas. Teddy gets to the hospital and finds Owen and says "where's Henry? How is he?" Owen looks at her and says "Come on I take you to him. I think he is getting ready to leave though." Teddy gets to the ER, where Henry was and said "Hey honey what did you do?" Henry gets up and walks over to his wife and puts his arms around her and says "hey I am sorry for leaving like and getting mad and I fell." Teddy rubbed her finger cross the stitches on her husband's forehead and said "honey I want you to go to med school and do you still want to go to Louisiana to see my parents tomorrow after my appointment." Henry smiled at her and said "thank you and yes I want to meet your parents and I am very excited for your appointment tomorrow." One of the interns came in and bandaged his head and they went home. At home they packed up and got ready to leave in the morning. The next morning they drove to the Hospital for Teddy's appointment. They got there and Arizona said "you ready to figure out the gender of your baby?" Teddy looked at Arizona and smiled and said "yes" and then smiled at Henry. Arizona did the ultrasound and said "you all are having a little girl." Henry smiled and looked at his wife and could tell she was so happy. When they left the hospital, they went straight to the airport and when they were on the plane Teddy was holding Henry's hand. Teddy then said "Henry I love you and thank you for agreeing to come meet my parents because they have wanted to meet you. How do think we will tell them?" Henry smiled at her and said "I love you too, you're welcome I want be to meet them too and I don't think we have to worry about telling them it's kind of obvious. Have you chosen a name yet?" Teddy smiled at his comment about it being obvious and she says "I think we should name her Lexie Olivia Burton and she will be beautiful and spoiled." Teddy then went to sleep on his shoulder and Henry played with her hair. A few hours later they got off the plane and Teddy told Henry the directions to her parents. They got out of the car and her mom came out there and hugged Teddy and said "Baby I haven't seen you in forever you have to start visiting more and this your Husband?" Teddy hugged her mom back and says "Yes mom this is Henry Burton." Henry carries the bags in the house not really excited about the next few days. Teddy's mom then said "Hello Henry so how long have you all been married?" Henry sits down on the couch beside his wife and says "from about 2 months" as he rubs his wife's tummy and kisses her cheek. Teddy's mom looks at him and says sarcastically "that's nice only been married for two months and you have already got her pregnant." Teddy looked at Henry and whispers sorry and then says "mom don't talk to him like I love him and now I just want to go home." Teddy felt bad for making Henry fly all this way just to get yelled at, she stepped outside and called the airport. Teddy walked back in and put her arms Henry and said "we can't get a plane until in the morning want to stay here or go get a hotel." Henry smiled at her and said "It doesn't matter we can just stay here I will tough it out."

*next morning*

Teddy got up early with morning sickness and her back was killing her but she thought it was just a bad mattress. Henry got up and packed the car and when Teddy started feeling better they drove to airport. They got on the plane and Teddy said "Henry I am so sorry" Henry kissed her head and said "It's no big deal we are going home now."

*super sorry for it being short and so sorry it not being exciting but the next chapter me and my dear friend fluffy little pony team up for an exciting plane ride home.*


	7. Chapter 7

Teddy sat by the window and Henry sat in the aisle seat. When the plane took off, Teddy fell asleep on Henry's shoulder. 

Halfway through the flight…

Teddy was awoken by a sudden jerk. "What was that Henry?" she asked nervously. Henry looked around. "I don't know Baby," he replied. Another sudden jerk startled them both.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please fasten your seatbelts. The pilot has turned on the seat belt sign," announced the flight attendant.  
>A series of violent jerks and drops happened. Oxygen mask dropped. They put them on.<br>"Henry! I'm scared," cried Teddy. "Grab my hand Baby. We'll be fine," said Henry. The two held hands.  
>"Please brace yourselves the pilot must make an emergency landing."<br>"Oh my god!" sobbed Teddy. Henry kissed her, "Teddy I love you so much." Tears streamed down Teddy's face, "I love you too Henry."

BANG!

The plane crashed into a forest. Glass shattered and the plane caught on fire.

Teddy and Henry unbuckled themselves and ran away from the plane.

The plane exploded.

Henry pulled Teddy down and shielded her with his body.

"Teddy are you ok?" asked Henry. Teddy nodded and they ran farther away. Henry found a cave and he and Teddy went inside. Teddy was sobbing hard. Henry wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"Teddy, you need to calm down. We are going to be ok"

"No, we aren't going to be ok!"

"How do you know that?

Teddy feels something wet run down her legs.

"Because I think my water just broke…"

Henry looked at the puddle on the ground

"Teddy I don't know what to do. You wait here and I will go get someone who can help."

"Henry, don't leave me, I'm hurting and I can't have her here. I am only like 22 weeks, she won't make it!"

"Teddy, she is a tough little girl. You have already almost lost her once and she lived she will survive this time too and by the way she is part Me."

"Honey, please don't leave me. Take me with you."

Henry picked up his wife and ran out to where all the other passengers were and said, "I need a doctor or someone who can deliver a baby!"

A woman and her husband walk over to him and said "We can. We work at Saint Mary's Hospital in Texas. We were visiting Seattle for a medical conference."  
>Henry was relieved and said "Thank you all, I'm Henry and she's Teddy. We are just trying to get back to Seattle."<br>The husband and wife introduce themselves. "I'm Gerald," said the man. "I'm Harriet," said the wife.

While the man goes and gets a sheet from their stuff the woman asks how far along she is.

Teddy looks at the lady as Henry lays her down on the sheet and says, "I am 22 weeks and I don't want to do this, because  
>she's not ready"<p>

"Sweetheart, your water has already broken, you have to do this. Let me go get some gloves"

Teddy then looks up at her husband sitting right beside and she starts holding his hand. Tears fall from her eyes. Henry tries his best to mask his feelings.

"Henry, what if something goes wrong with her? She will die because you can't do a C-section in the middle of a forest!"

"Teddy, she will be fine and that guy over there called the nearest hospital and they will be here soon but you will probably have her here."

"Henry, I am scared you have to be here for me."

"Teddy, I would never leave you."

When Harriet got back she examined Teddy and said "You are ready to push."  
>Teddy looked up at Henry and smiled, then told the lady, "Ok". She squeezed Henry's hand when a bad contraction came and<br>she had to push. Teddy cried in pain. She pushed three more times.

Harriet frowned and told Teddy not to push. Teddy got worried and squeezed Henry's hand. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Your baby is in the breech position, but she is coming fast. I have to turn her into the correct position," answered Harriet. Teddy stared at her in horror. "I have to start now," said Harriet.  
>She started trying to turn the baby. Teddy screamed in pain and more tears came out. "I'm sorry Sweetheart, but I need to try again. She didn't fully turn," said Harriet. She tried again, causing a series of screams from Teddy.<br>"Ok, I got her in the right position. You need to push now or she could go into fetal distress."

"I'm so tired though," cried Teddy. She waited for another contraction and pushed. She pushed seven more times.

Harriet said "Honey you're doing great her head is out"

Teddy squeezes Henry's hand and he tries not to make it obvious that she was hurting him.

Teddy asks the lady, "When will the hospital be here, because I can't lose her."

"Sweetheart, she is really early but hopefully she will be fine. I need you to keep pushing."

Teddy nodded and pushed five times. The baby's shoulders slid out. She pushed one more time, with all her might.

Lexie Olivia Burton was born and she was very tiny and not doing well at all. Gerald used a shoelace to tie off the baby's cord. He wrapped her in a towel from his bag.

Teddy held her and looked at Henry with tears in her eyes and said "Henry, what are we going to do? She can't breathe and if we don't hurry her little heart will give out."

"Teddy, I know we have to do something, I love her so much and can't lose her."

"Oh my god! KANGAROO!" exclaimed Teddy. Henry looked at her. He had a confused expression. "What?" he asked. "Arizona told me about the kangaroo hold. Once Karev held a premature baby that way and the baby's health got better," answered Teddy.

She handed Henry Lexie and took off her shirt. She asked Henry to give back Lexie. Henry gently placed her back in

Teddy's arms.

She adjusted the baby's position and held Lexie to her heart. A few minutes later, Lexie's breathing sounded less like choking gasping noises. Teddy smiled and kissed her baby's head.

"Arizona said that skin to skin contact helps. When babies hear their mother's heartbeats, it helps their own heart," said Teddy. Henry smiled and put his arm around Teddy.

"I love you Teddy. I love our baby. Thank you for giving me everything I could have dreamed of."

"Henry, I love you so much."

The helicopter arrived and landed beside the debris of exploded airplane


	8. Chapter 8

*Arizona is going to be in this chapter a lot*

Teddy looked at Henry as the medic took her baby and then watched the Helicopter take off. Teddy then said "She will be in good hands once she gets to Seattle Grace. Arizona and Alex will do great, Sophia was born early and lived." Henry said "yes they will take of her and we need to get to Seattle. Want me to ask for directions?" Teddy said yes please and Henry walked off to ask how to get to Seattle. A guy named Joe told him the nearest anything was a mile out. Henry smiled and told the guy thank you, then walked back over to Teddy and said "The airport is a mile away and you just had a baby so I can't let you walk that. What do you want to do?" Teddy didn't really like the news and knew she couldn't walk and that He couldn't carry her for a mile, she wouldn't let him. She said "Henry I don't know what to do baby but we have to get to her. So what do you think?"

*meanwhile at the hospital*

Arizona stood outside waiting for the med flight to get there. Its was a new born baby born at 22 weeks that was born one week younger then what Sofia was born. When the baby got the Arizona and Alex took the baby in and started doing what was needed. After the baby was stable and doing really good even though it was hooked up to so many machines. She knew that the parents to this baby were going to have some breathing issues to deal with but right now the baby was doing great, She was a fighter for sure. She sent Alex to get coffee while she read over the chart. Arizona let a slight scream of excitement and paged Owen and Alex. Arizona couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe this was Teddy's baby. Arizona rubbed her finger up and down the baby's little arm and said "Hey little Lexie I'm your mommy's best friend I'm sure your parents will be here soon. Your so cute and have the greatest parents ever. You fight for them because they want you more than anything and they love you like crazy." Alex and Owen both walked in and Alex says "what in the world are you doing? What do you need I was trying to get coffee" Then Owen said in a hateful tone "what did you need? What is so important that I rushed up here from doing my chief duties? What is it?"

*in the woods of Oregon*

Teddy laid her head on Henry's shoulder and kissed on his neck. Henry said "Teddy our little girl was beautiful wonder how she's doing?" Teddy replied "I hope she's fine and she was beautiful. I want to hold her again." Henry smiled and kissed her head "we need to get to her" says Henry. Teddy thought for a moment and then looked at her phone and had signal. She called Owen and said "Hey Owen this is Teddy I am in the woods in Oregon will you come get me and Henry please. We are but a mile away from the airport in the woods and I can walk to the airport because I just had the baby." She looked up her husband and smiled then kissed him.

*at the hospital*

Owen and Alex were waiting for Arizona to answer and Owen's phone rang it was Teddy and he said to her "Ok I will be right there hope I can find you all. Wait you had the baby in the woods. I will be right there." Owen walked off Arizona yelled "where in this world are you going I need to tell you something?" Owen turned around and shouted "I am going to Oregon." Arizona and Alex looked confused and both yelled back "WHY?" Owen replied hatefully "To get Teddy! Now I am leaving." Owen went and found Cristina and kissed her and said "going to get Teddy be back later." and walked off. Owen drove for hours when he passed the airport and knew the woods there beside it must be it.

*in the woods*

Owen seen that his truck could drive through the woods that he would be walking for a mile. While walking Arizona called him "I need to talk to Teddy you to her yet" Owen knew his reply would sound weird but said "no I am walking in the woods" Arizona thought that reply was weirder then when he said he was going to Oregon. Arizona said confused "WHY ARE YOU IN THE WOODS? ARE YOU HIDING SOMETHING?" Cristina hoped Arizona was talking to Owen and said "is that Owen? Where is he?" Arizona looked at Cristina confused and put her hand up and said hang on. Owen knew this also sounded freaky but said "I am in the woods because Teddy said she was in the woods and I needed to come get her." Arizona thought for a second and said "Teddy just had a baby why would she be in the woods and Teddy didn't go to Oregon for the week she went to Louisiana. What do you have going on Owen? And why does she need you isn't Henry with her?" she forgot Cristina was standing beside her and kind of yelled "ARE YOU CHEATING?" and she hung up. Cristina looked at Arizona and said concerned "what's going on Arizona?" Arizona told Cristina what Owen had said and Cristina walked away upset. Owen started to reply when he noticed Arizona had hung up and then started noticing all the broken, scorched trees. He started to think Arizona might be right, maybe he was framed. Maybe this was a trick and he started to turn around and go back to the car. He got out his phone and decided to call Teddy. Some man answered but it wasn't Henry and Owen said "Who are you? and can I speak to Teddy Altman" The man replied "yes I will wake her" Teddy said "Hello Owen where are you at" Owen was happy to hear is best friend's voice and answered "I am walking through the woods looking for you. Where are you?" Teddy was happy he actually came and tried to wake Henry "Henry darling wake up we have to go Owen is here" She then answered "Owen I am here is the middle of the burnt Trees with a bunch of others and Hurry." Teddy hung up and kept trying to wake he husband, Owen kind of got scared when she said she was in the middle of the burnt Trees and thought of a horror movie but Kept going until he found her. He ran over to her and she was freaking out He said "What happened here and are you ok?" Teddy looked up at him with tears in her eyes "yes I'm fine and It was a plane crash I got upset and had the baby. Have you seen her?" Teddy finally got Henry to wake up and he said "Hey babe is Owen here?" Teddy smiled at him and kissed him and replied "don't scare me like that and yes he is here." Owen watched her kiss him and tried to think about Cristina but was feeling jealous and thought to himself "do I having feelings for Teddy?" Teddy called Arizona "hey I am here in the woods and Owen just got here. Have you seen my baby?" Arizona was glad that Teddy called her and said "Ok I am glad Owen got there and is Henry there? I do have your baby and she is doing fine." Teddy was so happy her baby was fine and said "Yes Arizona, Henry is here and I got to go bye." Teddy got off the phone and Owen said "Teddy I will carry you to the car" Teddy agreed and Owen picked her up and they started walking to the car. Teddy went to sleep in Owens arms, Henry was really jealous of Owen carrying his wife and said "I can carry her." Owen was so tempted to kiss the top of her head and said "Well If you can carry her then why did you all call me!" Henry looked at him and said Hatefully "I would have carried her, I told her that but she is worried over my health." Owen Did answer and got Teddy to the truck. They had drove for a while when Teddy woke up and laid her head back over on Henry's shoulder and squeezed his hand tightly. Teddy kissed Henry and said "I love you and I am ready get to the hospital to her." Henry kissed her back and answered "I love you too and I know I want to see her so bad." Owen was driving and couldn't stand them, they are being to lovey-duvey and I love her he thought to himself. Teddy thought for a second and said "You know how I told you that one time that my parents split and you met my mom." Henry was rubbing her back "yes I know and your mom was lovely" he said joking. Teddy hated to tell him because her mom didn't like him and her dad was worst and said "Well my dad Wants to come see me but he doesn't know about you or about Lexie and to tell you the truth he is worst than my mom." Henry looked at her and smiled then said "thats fine I will deal and if he gets out of hand I kick him out its our house."

*at the Hospital*

Arizona sit there looking at little Lexie and hoping Teddy would be there soon. Arizona knew this little girl needed her parents, Arizona was rubbing her finger on the baby's little hand when Cristina walked in. Cristina walked over to the baby and said "what are you doing Arizona?" Arizona looked up at her and replied "just not wanting to leave this baby until her parents get here." Cristina was surprised at the size of this baby "its so tiny" Cristina said. Arizona smiled and said "its Teddy's." Cristina was shocked she thought it was just some strangers baby but it was Teddy's and she said excitely "THIS IS TEDDYS" Arizona smiled and said "YES!" Teddy, Henry and Owen got to the Hospital Finally and Cristina ran up to Owen and said "WHATS GOING ON OWEN?" Owen looked at her and knew he needs to tell her the truth "I think I have feeling For Teddy." Teddy and Henry go straight to their baby and Teddy looks at her hooked up to all kinds of machines and said "She's ours Henry!" Henry was happy to be able to see his baby and said "I know I love her so much!"


	9. Chapter 9

Henry looked down at his little girl and then looked at his wife. He ask her "how are you feeling? and she is beautiful." Teddy had dozed off on his shoulder and when Henry spoke it woke her up and answered "Henry I am feeling fine just a little tired. I know she is, I want to take her home." Henry smiled at her and they kissed both hoping that their baby would be fine. Teddy had finally went back to sleep on Henry's shoulder when Henry picked her up and carried her to a on-call room. He knew the baby would be fine with Arizona and Alex there and he laid her down on the bed.

He laid down on next to Teddy and hugged her close. Henry laid there close to her letting her sleep knowing she has had a rough few days. Henry was laying there thinking about everything when Teddy woke up and looked at him and said "Henry I love you!" Henry smiled at her and replied "I love you too!" He kissed her head and said "You know we are to very different people right or at least we used to be very different!" Teddy thought about their differences and said "Yeah I guess we were because I grew up an only child with my single mother who had no had it the easiest and it broke her heart when I became a doctor and went to the army. She wanted me to be a teacher but I didn't want to and now I am the head of Cardio." Henry smiled noticing that their lives had been very different. He then said "Well I grew up with my parents and sister and my parents spent their life's taking care of me and paying my Medical bills because I got VHL at a very young age. I got older and both my parents died a month or two apart and my sister lives in prouge. She is poor so She couldn't help me with Medical experiences so I had been bouncing from job to job but then I met you. I now can have dreams because when you don't know how to pay for your next surgery you can't dream but now I can."

Teddy smiled and kissed him " I want to see our little Lexie Olivia because I just love her so much and I want to be with her!" Teddy thought of her little girl and smiled and was glad she was alive and here with them. Henry smiled at her and nodded then helped her up and into the wheelchair because she was still having so post pregnancy pain and she did have a baby in the woods without any pain medicine or anything. Henry got her to Their baby and she smiled at her rubbing Lexie's little hand with her finger. She was in love with her and smiled at her trying to grip Teddy's finger. Henry said "Teddy she looks bad with all this tubes in her."

Alex walks in and hated do this because Teddy was so happy and he said "Um... Um... She needs surgery but it won't be hard and she will be fine it is her lungs they were not developed when she was born and now one has calasped and we need to fix it." Alex watched Teddy's smile drop and she said "Ok and you promise she will be ok?" Teddy looked at Henry and could see the worried look on his face. Alex said "She will be fine, and They usually would but She is going to have really bad asthma and she was born so early and then one calasped." Teddy and Henry told their little girl goodbye and left the room.

Teddy said "Henry do you think She will be fine? I need her to and I feel like its my fault that she is being put through so much!" Teddy started to cry and Henry hugged her close to him and kissed her head. He then said "Teddy I don't know but she's a fighter. Baby why do you think its your fault because Its not." Teddy squeezed him tightly and said "Henry I love you and Yeah she is and It is my fault if we would have just stayed home and not got on the plane she wouldn't have been born and she would still be safe and healthy inside me!" Teddy started crying into Henrys shirt and he replied "Teddy Its not your fault! She might have came either way you don't know!"

Henry hated seeing her cry and knew he had to cheer her up somehow. He dug through his pocket knowing he wanted to wait to give her this when they were somewhere romantic but had to get her happy. Henry pulled the little box out of his pocket and said "Teddy hey stop crying!" He got don't beside her and took her hand in his and kissed it! "hey I want you to marry me again please!"


End file.
